The Game of Life
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: Have fun playing the game with God. I'm pretty sure who will win this round…and the next infinite number of rounds.


_**The Game of Life**_

_**There's nothing to think about, alright?**_

* * *

_First life._

My name is Zelda Hylia.

It freaking sucked.

So tedious, so boring. What is there to do? Nothing, that is! Nothing at freakin' all! Everything's so monotonous, I just can't handle it!

Damn, on the first round, I lose. What the hell kind of luck is that?

* * *

_Second life._

My new name is Samus Aran.

_Holy hell_, I can do what I want. Like seriously, I can do as I wish.

This life is _badass_.

Breaking things, spray painting people's property, breaking more things…

Just causing pure destruction everywhere I go.

I like this life. I don't want it to end.

* * *

Third life.

My name is Roy Pherae.

Oh…I'm a boy now? I was wondering when that would happen. Took long enough. Life's gonna be interesting as a man. Just imagine all the ladies flocking to me.

Oh, wait, never mind – looks like I'm about to end it all.

Well, it has been fun! Time for the next show, everyone!

* * *

_Fourth life._

My name is Marth Lowell.

A pianst is like a dancer, nimble and ever-so graceful.

Makes sense that I would be fucked over by being blind.

This life sucks. It's a balance of fair and unfair, happiness and despair, and I don't like that. Therefore, it's terrible as hell.

Blue hair is fucking amazing, though.

Next!

* * *

_Fifth life._

My name here is Peach Toadstool.

Go feminism! Us women deserve equal rights! Everyone deserves equal rights.

Too bad we all don't get it.

I wish the ones take it too far will just, you know, fuck off. Why does every social faction have the people that make the rest of us look bad? We're not all psycho idiots. Remember that.

Or don't. You probably won't, anyway.

* * *

_Sixth life._

Here, I am simply Robin.

Corruption is beautiful and deadly, and this life is full of it. Not too surprising. I'm pretty sure I deserve it.

Hey, being sly and deceitful is pretty fun!

…And I just ruined it.

Oops.

* * *

_Seventh life._

My name is Rosalina Star.

I've lost everything I had ever loved. I don't like this life. I really don't want to be some grieving woman twenty-four-seven. It's not my thing, and my heart and spirit feels weird because of it.

Bleck, damn grief. Really gets to ya.

* * *

_Eighth life._

My name is Wario Garlic. This life has a disgusting name.

Yes, you bastards! I hit the jackpot! The millionaire life is _sweet_! Too bad that, like my name, I look like a disgusting person. But who cares, I'm _rich_. I'm gonna live this life lavishly. I'm gonna live this life to the fullest.

Until I lose again.

* * *

Ninth life.

My name is Shulk Monado.

A mangaka, eh? Making manga, huh? Interesting, interesting. Should my manga be about action? No, no. Comedy?

Ha! My entire lives have been a comedy already.

How about romance?

No, to hell with romance.

Maybe something depraved and pervy?

…Yeah. Let's go with that.

This life is pretty sweet. Let's see if I can keep up this winning streak.

* * *

_Tenth life._

I am Mister Reflet.

What the hell am I, the male counterpart of my sixth life?

I'm a teacher who loves his to teach his precious little children.

Such a shame that I love them a little _too _much.

_Damnit to fucking hell._ What kind of life is this? Damn, I lost this round, and I lost _bad_.

Oh well, let's see how little Nana and Popo and doing. They needed help with their English after school.

They should _really_ go to another teacher.

* * *

_Eleventh life._

My name is Lucina Lowell.

Oh dear, my fourth life must be ashamed to be related to this woman.

Oh, you don't want to know what kind of life I have. You thought my previous life was bad? This one is fucking gruesome. It's quite unspeakable.

I'm such a terrible person in this life.

This, ladies and gents, is why don't you cheat at the game of life. Bad consequences, people, very bad consequences.

* * *

The game of life binds us all, darlings. God's rolling the dice, and it seems that so far, he's winning. Ugh, damnit, the game of life gets _really _tiring _really _quickly. It's endless, this game.

But it's also quite comedic, going through these phases. All these feelings and personalities are nothing more than random, all based upon the roll of a die.

He rolls the dice while grinning. Trickery and deceit do not matter to him. People revere him as their god.

And that is a laughable event.

Ah, how laughable it is…

My true name is Palutena, and tomorrow I start my twelfth life.

Who knows, I may win. I may not.

Let's hope it's at least fun.

* * *

**Inspired by the Vocaloid song **_**The Game of Life**_**, sung by Miku Hatsune, with English lyrics translated by vgperson. **


End file.
